Broken Down
by Shadow of Sin 0
Summary: At the age of nine, Naruto meets someone that will convince him to make a decision that will change his life. It will lead to adventures beyond his wildest dreams, and dangers beyond his worst nighmares...
1. Meetings in the Mind

I Do not own Naruto, that right goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

Please Review.

* * *

Drip…  
Drip…  
Drip…

"Where am I?"

In the middle of what looked like a sewer system a little blonde boy woke up. He looked around and realizing he was in a sewer stood up and dusted himself off. "Ugh. Nasty, why the hell am I in the sewer?"

Then the memories of the last few hours flashed back to him.

_Flashback_

Thud!

Naruto hit the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Yatta! I knocked down the demon!"  
Naruto came out of his daze and looked around. He was surrounded by villagers carrying things like bats and kitchen knives. Normally the nine year old wouldn't be intimidated by rabble such as this, but the various men wearing dark green vest and Hitai-ite scared the shit out of him.

_'oh shit, I walked right into the middle of the Kyuubi festival.' Lamented Naruto._

_So he ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and turned into an ally when all of a sudden he stopped. There was a brick wall in front of him. He turned aroundquickly hoping against hope to see that the mob hadn't reached the mouth of the ally, but to no avail. The shinobi on the croud pushed there way to the front and looked at the small frail boy with anger and malice in their eyes._

"_Finally we get to finish what the forth stared." One of them said. "Yes we get to kill the demon. Although now that we have him trapped and no one is going to arrive to save him, I think we should have a little fun with him." Said the other._

_For the next hour naruto was toutured by the shinobi while the villagers cheered and gave tips and suggestions. Eventually the pain became to much for the young lad and he mercifully blacked out._

Flashback End

Nartuo cringed at the memory and wondered what he was going to do, He felt and heard heavy breathing coming from down the tunnel so he thought

'_What the hell might as well go and see what it is, maybe I'll find a way out.'_

Melevolent looking red mist collected around his ankles as he waked into a large room. Naruto stared in awe at the large prison looking wall in front of him.

'_Well shit, I wonder what's in there'_

All of a sudden the breathing stopped. Great crimson eyes opened in front of naruto and looked at hi curiosly. The eyes raised up and moved forward twords the gate. What naruto saw next shocked him to his very core. There in front of him was the Kyuubi in all its deadly glory.

"**Well I see that you finally decided to pay me a visit, although you being here does not bode well."**

"A-Are Y-you the K-Kyuubi?" Naruto stuttered out.

"**No I'm the other giant demonic fox that lives inside the seal on your stomach."**

Naruto promptly fell over.

* * *

Please Review and leave Constructive Criticism. This is my first time writing and I would like to know how to get better.


	2. The Deal

**I do not own Naruto that right goes to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Now for shoutouts. **

**hypnotic flames**: Thank you for the advice, I really apreciate it.

**Narjiro**: Thank you for the complement, I will continue to update as often as I can.

**A slightly shorter chapter this time, (Who am I kidding they are both short).**

* * *

When Naruto regained focus on his surroundings, he was astonished,_'Why is the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside me?' _

The fox let out an annoyed snort. **"Well, now that you have decided to rejoin the living we can continue-"**

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Naruto interupted The Kyuubi looked at him oddly for a few moments and responded, **"You think that I, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful of all demons, could be killed by a brat not even out of his twenty's. That's absurd, the only way the Yondiame could save the village was to seal me into you, a baby who was just born. For I would simply break out of any object he tried ot seal me into, and my chakra would kill a full grown shinobi in seconds."**

Acknowledgement flooded onto Naruto's face and then it dimmed. "Why did he choose me? Why did he damn me? What did I do to deserve this?" The Kyuubi let out an exasperated sigh. **"He chose you because he knew that you would be able to handle the responsibility, he chose you because he trusted you, and he chose you because you are his son." **Shock was clearly written on Naruto's face. 'The Yondiame was my father?'

"What about my mother?" **"Your mothers name was Uzumaki Kushina, she was my previous ****jinchūriki, she died giving birth to you."**

There was a tense silence for several minutes until Kyuubi broke it. "**Naruto I have a proposition for you."**Naruto looked up with interest in his eyes. **"You rip off a small corner of the seal and I will train you in the art of being a shinobi."**

Naruto thought about if for a few minutes and the stood up with determination in his eyes "I accept, although I am slightly hesitent because kitsunes are known for trickery, but then again I really don't care, if you are realesed I die, which is an improvement, and you get to destroy the village that has made my life hell. Double plus good." Naruto stood up and walked over to the seal. He reaced up and tore off a corner of the seal. Immediately overwhelming pain shot throughout his body and he blacked out.

* * *

**Please Review and leave Constructive Criticism. This is my first time writing and I would like to know how to get better.**

**Please Review.**


	3. The Surprise

__

**Chapter 3: Escape**

**AN- I do not own Naruto. Never have never will. BTW it is an actual a crime to claim at one time you owned something if you didn't. **

**Riotstarter1214 **  
Thank you for the interest. I will take your advice to heart and make my chapters longer.

**Joseph-Alexander **  
Thank you for the compliment, I will make my chapters longer.

**someguy**  
Thank you for the praise. I will continue writing it.

**hypnotic flames **  
Thank you for the complement, I will make the chapters longer.

**Narjiro**

Thank you.

**Big-smexy**

Thank you for the advice and the compliment. This is my first time writing creatively so I will defiantly try.

* * *

"God dammit, that was too close!"

Naruto curses that bastard fox for the umpteenth time that hour as another kunai flew by his skull narrowly nicking his ear. 'Shit they're getting closer.'

"This is completely your fault!" Naruto shouted at the small red fox with one white tipped tail sitting on his shoulder.

"How is any of this my fault?" The little fox asked innocently.

"We were almost out of the village when you sneezed!"

"Someone must have been talking about me." The little fox stated happily.

Naruto looked behind him. He caught sight of 5 men chasing them through the trees, two of them wearing the dark green of the Jōnin vest and the other three wearing the lighter green of the Chūnin vest, one of the Chūnin looked like Mizuki. "Two Jōnin and three Chūnin, including Mizuki, you think we can take them?" The fox turned and looked at him skeptically, "Of course we can take them out if we work together, my worries lie with the reinforcements that the Hokage has defiantly sent by now."

Naruto jumped down from the foliage and landed in a small clearing holding his katana in a stance with his sword held vertically above his right shoulder.

While running through the trees Mizuki wondered what had gone wrong, he had tricked the demon brat into stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing after he failed to pass the Genin exam because he was unable to make a clone. Everything was going fine before he found the little shit sitting in a clearing with a fox and Iruka standing over him.

* * *

_~Flashback no Jutsu~_

_Mizuki landed on a tree branch just out of listening range of the three 'Damn Iruka got here first, wait maybe I can kill Iruka, blame it on the brat, and steal the scroll, then all I have to do is hide the scroll and by the time they know different I'll be half way to __Orochimaru-sama.' He jumped down to the forest floor and charged forward intending to kill Iruka._

_**Three hours earlier.**_

_Naruto sat down in a deserted clearing and opened up the forbidden scroll. 'Let's see here, I wonder what kind of awesome jutsu we have here._

_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-B-Rank Supplementary **_

_Splits the users chakra and creates solid clones of the user exact in every way, the clones are able to use chakra and jutsu. Can be dispelled with one hit, but upon destruction all memories of the clone are transferred to the user._

'_Wow, sounds like a pretty useful jutsu, how come you never told me about his technique baka-fox?' _

'_**I'm a twenty story tall demonic fox that can pretty much pwn anything in existence, do I need to make clones, no I don't, so I didn't bother to ever learn clone jutsu.' Dumbass…**_

"_Ok then fluffy" Naruto set the scroll down and got to work. "Let's see here, only one seal…"_

_**Two hours later**_

"_Whew finally did it…"_

_Naruto fell down onto his back and picked up the scroll once again. 'I got one more hour, maybe I can learn one more.' A demonic voice sounded in his head, __**'Wait kit, why don't you try to make a clone with just my chakra.' **__'Ok how much should I put in?' __**'Try a tails worth for now.'**_

"_Ok here it goes, __**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**__"_

"_Oh shit…" Naruto spun around, there on the floor was a small one tailed fox looking up at him. "That wasn't supposed to happen…"_

_Naruto fell on the floor laughing, "L-Little F-Fox, S-S-So C-Cute, D-Defiantly not scary all!"_

_The fox calmly walked over to where Naruto was rolling and proceeded to pound him on the head, "That's for calling me fluffy earlier!" Naruto stood up and looked at the fox, "Sorry, I just didn't expect that to happen, do you know why it happened?"_

_The little fox shook his head at Naruto and then proceeded to explain," I had an idea that that would happen, but it was only a theory. As to why it worked it has to do with the fact that as a bijuu I am made of pure chakra, when you made a clone of purely my chakra I must have by passed the seal, for at least as long as the chakra lasts, which by calculations should be about 24 hours." _

_Naruto looked shocked at the revelation, "So if I put more of your chakra into the jutsu you could be resurrected?" Kyuubi gave him a halfway glance and responded, "Hypothetically yes, but t most you have 3 tails worth of control, though at three tails I should be able to stay for more than a week if we don't battle."_

_Naruto jumped up excitedly, "This is so cool, we should train so that we could battle like Kiba and Akamaru!" _

_Kyuubi looked up, "So you're not mad I didn't tell you before you let me out of the seal?"_

_Naruto looked at him and shook his head, "Why would I be mad, while you can be scary, and mean, you're not too bad, and I had hoped that you wouldn't lash out at me for being your jailor for 12 years…" Naruto said quietly. Kyuubi gave him an approving nod, "Thank you for the consideration, I think that it would be a great idea for us to fight together. And for a human you're not too bad."_

* * *

**AN-**

**I did alot of research into sword styles and such and I think I know what im going to have Naruto use, the ****Shiranui-ryū, was a sword style used by Kawakami Gensai, a Hitoriki in ancient Japan, the Sword style was lost upon his death and that leaves me a blank slate to work with.** This chapter was as long or longer than the prevous chapters combined. It got to the point that I felt swamped and published the first half so that its not just sitting around. Half of this chapter was written between not paying attention during my math ad history classes, and the bus ride home. Thank you for the Support and acceptance and please Read And Review


End file.
